101 Psychoshipping Drabbles
by Invader Sah
Summary: My collection of Psycoshipping Drabbles. Vary in rating. For more mature ones I will put a warning. MARIKxBAKURA, YAOI, beware! Other pairings that may cameo: YamixYugi, RyouxMalik, JoeyxKaiba
1. Warmth

_So, sometimes I write fanfictions that are to short to be called one-shots. So I decided, hey, why not do one of those drabble things? XD So yeah. This is my 101 Psychoshipping Drabbles. Wether or not I'll ever write 101 and is completely up for debate o_O Can't say how often I'll update. Review's make me want to continue ;D_

**Disclaimer: I'll say this once and only once. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT VERY VERY VERY VAGUE PLOTS!**

**

* * *

**"...y'know, most people snuggle up to keep warm." Came the flat, pointblank statement. Two sets of eyes swivelled to blink at the speaker who was standing in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, eyes surprisingly void of any emotion.

Slowly the two looked at each other then back to the new arrival. "Well...yeah...but this is a lot prettier." The younger of the two was the first to point out, and his companion nodded in agreement.

"It's also a lot more destructive." Countered the shorter of the three, voice still lacking any actual feeling, as if he was saying this because it was expected of him and not because he actually cared.

"It's also a lot warmer." "And if we snuggled-" "-We wouldn't be able to control ourselves-" "-And which would you rather walk in on?" "This-" "-Or us having sex?"

It took a moment for the other to respond, simply because the constant switch in who was talking proved to be a little mind bending.

Finally Yami heaved a loud sigh, shaking his head at the identical grins on Marik and Bakura's faces.

"I suppose - but was lighting the couch on fire really necessary?"

* * *

_R&R my lovelies!_


	2. Overrated

_In which Marik and Bakura discuss overrated things. Well, Bakura does...

* * *

_"I like fruit."

"Fruit is overrated."

Pause. Purple eyes blinked at narrowed red ones, slowly lowering one eyebrow at the response. Okay then...

"I like dancing."

"Dancing is overrated."

This time he gave his companion a slightly more affronted look. Was the other even listening to him? By the rather glazed expression in brown-red eyes, probably not...

"I like duelling."

"Duelling is overrated."

"I like knives!"

"Knives are overrated."

"I LIKE YOU!"

"I'm overate-Wait, what!?"

But before Bakura had time to fully comprehend what just happened, Marik had emptied his glass of lemonade over his head and stormed off.

* * *

_R&R!_


	3. 4am

_In which Marik and Bakura have a late night visitor...

* * *

_Loud shouts stirred him from his slumber. Blinking blurrily he glanced first to his right, noting the slight dent in the mattress indicating his missing companion, then to the left where the alarm clock sat, blinking clearly on the number 3:58.

Trying to find the relation between those two Bakura yawned, pressing a hand to his mouth. Screams, a missing Marik, and 4 in the morning?

...Ah. Humming in satisfaction when it dawned on him the bluenette snuggled back into the blankets, listening intently as the screams reached their peak, then stopped.

Shortly after the sound of someone hurrying up the stairs forced him to lift his head again, tilting it to one side to watch over his shoulder as Marik softly opened the door, as if not to wake him. Honestly, who could sleep through screams?

"Oh...shit...Did we wake you?" Marik asked, the guilt clear in his voice. Shaking his head in response Bakura dropped his head back to the pillow, and the blond crawled in beside him.

"He really picks the worst times to come visit." Bakura grumbled, to which Marik responded with an amused, "He's just trying to be spiteful."

"Mmm...yeah. Next time, tell Death that if he comes into our house again at 4 in the fucking morning, I'll show him the true meaning of pain." Bakura grunted, and Marik laughed in response.

Of course the reaper was spiteful; it wasn't every day he dealt with two people who had the ability to throw him out on his ear.

* * *

_R&R_


	4. Reasons

_In which Bakura's true reasons for being a thief are revealed...

* * *

_Bakura liked to steal things. Which, of course, is like saying dogs like to bark; it was common knowledge, and bringing up such a fact in conversation earned you worried looks from your companions.

But it wasn't because of the reason most people thought. He didn't steal to prove he could, or because he needed it - he already had enough stolen goods to last several centuries - or to piss people off.

No, he had a much simpler, and much more shocking reason.

"Hey Marik! Check out what I stole from that jewelry shop down the street!" Bakura called, holding out the mentioned object. A golden chain shimmering with small diamond charms, glinting in the dim light of the house.

Instantly purple eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ooh, pretty~" Marik squealed, examining the necklace with bright, childish eyes. Grinning widely Bakura unlatched the back, only to circle it around Marik's neck and clasp it shut.

"There you go. Another shiny to add to your collection." The thief announced, ruffling the blond's hair with a laugh.

Squealing even louder then before the younger of the two threw his arms around Bakura's neck, nuzzling his hair enthusiastically.

Bakura stole because there was nothing that made Marik happier then golden objects that glinted in the sunlight. And nothing made Bakura happier then a happy Marik.

....or sex. But that went hand in hand with a happy Marik.

* * *

_R&R_


	5. Ignorance

_In which Yami and Yugi decided ignorance truelly is bliss...

* * *

_It was a normal day - which, when one read between the lines, meant Bakura and Marik had been absent from the daily activities, thus making it a day as close to normalcy as they could ever hope to have.

"It's a nice day, isn't it Yami?" Yugi hummed, earning a soft grin and adoring eyes in response.

"It certainly is, aibou." For a moment the two sat in silence, enjoying the rare moment of peace.

And then...

"Jees, did you see him SCALE that fence!?" "Haha, I know, for a man in robes he's very swift!" "And with that scythe too!" "Hi Pharaoh, hi mini-Pharaoh!" Marik and Bakura called out as they bolted past, running like death himself was on his heels.

There was an awkward pause as Yami and Yugi watched the two disappear from sight, looked at each other, and then looked in the direction they had just come from.

A man garbed in black robes came tearing up the path, wielding a massive, eye catching scythe. He skidded to a halt in front of the two, looming over them. "Have you two seen a blond haired and a blue haired duo come this way?" He snarled.

A contemplating pause, then both shook their head side to side. Cursing violently the reaper tore off, going in quite the wrong direction, but neither were in a hurry to correct him.

"Yami, was that...?" "Let it go, aibou. Let it go."

* * *

_R&R_


	6. Playtime

_In which Yami learns something about Bakura...

* * *

_Strange, the things you could learn about a person by simply watching them. Years ago, if you had asked him, 'Do you know everything there is to know about Bakura?' he would have responded, without any hesitation, 'Yes'. After all, he had known the thief for - if you look at it from the technical view - 3000 and some years. Certainly that was more then enough time to learn all about a person.

But suddenly he finds himself learning a whole lot more.

At one time, he would have believed Bakura was above playing games - now, not shadow games, or games with lives on the line, because those were games Bakura was more then happy to participate in. No, it was the games children played that he thought the thief to be far above. Until he spotted him one day, running back and forth in a park, throwing out the occasional taunt 'Can't catch me!' in a thoroughly childish manner to the blond one chasing him. This went on for several moments before the pursuer simply pounced, slamming into Bakura and taking them both to the ground.

Startled, Yami had almost started forward, wondering if maybe the thief had gotten in over his head and was about to be served some punishment. Only to be left utterly perplexed when Marik poked Bakura on the forehead, displayed his fangs in a wide grin, stated in an almost sing-song fashion, "You're it" and then took off like lightning, Bakura close behind.

* * *

_R&R!_


	7. Padding

_In which Bakura decides they need something better then wood flooring...

* * *

_Purple eyes glimmered in the darkness, the only light in the otherwise black abyss. Pale blond bangs brushed teasingly over tanned features, smoothed back by the hard surface above the predator as he crouched in waiting for his prey to pass by his hiding spot.

Stealth was absolutely important for this mission; no sound could be made to alert the otherwise oblivious other, no sudden movement lest his prey detect his pressence and escape.

Light footsteps drew the predator's attention and a pale tongue darted out to lick darker lips in anticipation.

Needless to say, Bakura never saw Marik coming as the blond erupted from beneath the coffee table, crashing into the thief's back and taking them both to the floor with a loud crash.

"KURA~!" "Gyack!"

Chin, chest, and spine now successfully sore, the albino released a heavy huff as his tanned lover pinned him to the ground, hands braced against his spine.

"Okay, either you need to stop pouncing on me...or we need to buy floor padding."

* * *

_This one is based off a comic I drew for them! =P R&R!_


	8. Trust

_In which Bakura discovers trust isn't such a bad thing..._

* * *

Trust was such a...._cliche_ word; it was a word that had been overused, in his opinion, one that had become so monotone and worn down to the point it seemed to have lost any strength that might have once been carried behind it. People said they trusted each other, but if even the slightest doubt was brought into play that so called 'trust' broke down faster then a wall made of dust.

Ironically, trust was a word...that he didn't trust. As a matter of fact it would be safe to say that usually, he trusted people _less_ the more they used it. If you could really, honestly trust someone, why would they feel the need to constantly reassure you that it you could....put you're faith in them? The only reason he could see anyone need to use it more then once was when they began to worry you were losing faith in them - in which case, they didn't trust _you_, did they? So why should you trust them?

The more someone asked for trust, the more likely it was that they were more insecure then you were, and that meant they probably wouldn't be there when you truly needed them.

That was what he had believed, for years and years, millennia's in fact, and yet...

Bakura found that when those words were first whispered to him, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind of what his response would be. There was no hesitation, no uncertainty or suspicion as those deep purple eyes gazed into his own, tanned hands gently stroking his cheeks.

"Trust me?" Marik had whispered softly that first night; the two words that would start everything, before even the concept of 'I love you' was born. Just simple trust. And Bakura only had one answer.

"I trust you."

* * *

_R&R!_


End file.
